


his perfect enemy

by nana65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dumbledore Bashing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good Malfoys, Good Severus Snape, Infant Death, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, good-ish Voldemort, past forced relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana65/pseuds/nana65
Summary: *please read the tags.dark side gets a tip about an old ruin, the raid is successful and the treasure is beyond anyone's imagination.or the one which Dumbledore gives harry to Ron, after finding out that all the beating in the no.4 privet drive didn't suppress Harry's omega instincts.





	1. proluge

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome.  
> thank you for stopping by and reading this.  
> this is my first story so please be patient, any helpful comment is welcome.  
> please note:  
> *read the warnings.  
> **English is not my mother language so there will be mistakes.  
> *** it's not the regular alpha/omega world. in this story the omegas are legends, there is no predestined mate and no scenting. omegas can get pregnant, can lactate, and some other rules that will be explained in story.

there was a knock on the door. Dark lord looked up from the map in front of him, his face melted and took the snake like form, his eyes turned red and his black hair disappeared altogether. Now he looked like the murderer everyone expected to see. "come in."

  
The door opened and Rodolphus Lestrange came in. Dark lord's eye's narrowed. he had ordered Rodolphus to investigate an anonymous tip source that had been aiding the dark side for couple of years. At first dark lord didn't pay attention to tips, figuring it was a trap from the light side, but after a nearly disastrous mission (that could have gone far better, if he had paid attention to the tip) he had decided to rethink his decision. But he was curious, and a bit cautious, so he put Rodolphus in charge of that source and ordered him to get the tips, bring them straight to dark lord and try to find who their generous spy was; generous because he/she didn't ask for ANYTHING. nothing at all.

dark lord said "what did you bring me Rodolphus? a new tip? or perhaps the spy's identity? although i doubt you'll find it, in this past year you couldn't even find if it's male or female..."

Rodolphus's cheeks got a little pink and he looked at the floor. "I'm sorry my lord, but every time I get to the meeting place the spy has left, even if i get there a day ahead!"

dark lord looked amused. "maybe you should simply place a note for the spy, like the one you get every time...? now, enough with this nonsense. give me the note."

Rodolphus put his hand in his pocket and took out a piece of parchment, gave it to his lord, bowed and got out of the study.

dark lord looked thoughtful. this tip was a bit different from the last ones. it had a place and a time alright but it wasn't about one of his raids. actually he didn't have a new raid for this week, so he was surprised to see Rodolphus. there was an address, a time AND a sentence on the parchment. **_time for a new raid, don't you think?_**  
  
maybe it WAS time for a raid after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again.  
> thank you for kudos, it made my day ^_^  
> about updates, I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe more.

the date and time on the parchment indicated that today was the best time for raid, meaning that dark lord had about 2-3 hours to organize and plan. still looking at the note he called "Shiny".

A little house elf appeared  in front of his desk and with shaking voice asked "lord master called Shiny?"

"yes. call Lucius and Severus for me." and after a moment he added "and Draco." His little lover would have been put out if he was excluded from any meeting, and dark lord had an amazing plan for tonight and didn't want to sour Draco's mood. An angry Draco meant no sex for few nights, and even Severus got bitter when their young lover was upset. it was better to include Draco and keep him happy.

"right away lord master." with that the elf disappeared.

after a few moments came a knock at the door, and without waiting for  an answer it swung open and Severus came in, followed by Lucius and Draco, who looked a bit pale. young Malfoy asked "what's wrong? is there a problem? are you alright? that crazy old man didn't do anything stupid again did he?" and rushed to his side.

"calm down Draco, of course everything is alright. i got a new note from our secret source, that's all."

"oh, right." Draco tried to ignore his fathers glare, Lucius never approved of their relationship, and he hated any display of emotions. well, no one cared what Lucius thought, as long as he knew his place.

after everyone sat at chairs in front of his desk, dark lord told them about his latest note. "I want you to gather 15 death eater and raid this place, Lucius. we don't have the details for this raid so collect anything that looks interesting. Severus, you'll gather 15  more people and stay outside, go inside if needed."

Lucius looked troubled. "my lord, i don't think this is such a good idea. We don't even know where this is, how many of the Order's people are there, or why we are raiding. maybe it's a trap?"

"did i ask for your opinion Lucius?"

Lucius paled. "no my lord."

"then do as you're told. do you think i didn't thought about all of that? why do you think Severus is going with you? for taking a stroll?"

"forgive me my lord."

"go do what i asked, be ready in an hour."

"yes my lord." with a low bow Lucius exited the room, and after a few moments dark lord's face returned to it's original form.

Severus stood up as well and smirked. "well, I better go and gather those imbeciles. They'll take forever to get here and I don't think you'd appreciate any delay in this crazy plan of yours, my lord." he came to the other side of table and gave a light kiss to dark lord, then left the room.

dark lord looked at Draco who was pouting, and sighed. "what is it this time? I DID let you know about this meeting, what else did you want?"

"why didn't you send me on this mission too? My father and Severus are going, why can't I?"

"because you don't have the experience."

"and I'll never get it if you don't send me on missions!"

"I'll send you on missions that are not this unpredictable! we didn't even have time to scout the place for god's sake! you're not a child anymore, don't act like one!"

"then don't treat me like one!" they were both shouting and panting, dark lord's face was blood red while Draco was more pale than before. Without any more words Draco turned on his heels and left the room, banging the door on his way out.

the dark lord mumbled under his breath "and here goes my plans for tonight. this raid should better be good or I'll find that stupid spy and skin him alive." 

****************************************

three hours later, a  swan patronus came to sitting room and with Lucius's voice said "my lord, there was a bit of complication.  Severus is fine but please come to green guest room." dark lord frowned. He didn't like to be summoned, nor did he like the sound of Lucius's massage. he put his "snake like" mask on, got up from the armchair he was sitting on and made his way to the door before retrieving his wand and send his own patronus to Severus, telling him to come home and go to Draco.

with each step, dark lord was getting more angry. this was NOT how he had planed to spend this day. Perhaps he should put someone more competent in charge of finding this blasted source, turning Rodolphus Lestrange to a rat and feeding him to Nagini didn't sound bad either. That all depended on this "complication". 

He opened the door of the guest room with such force that the sound of it made Lucius jump. "what the hell is so important to drag me all the way here? do you think just because you're Draco's father, you can do and say what you want Lucius? Do you thin I'll not punish you?"

Lucius fell on his knees and lowered his head. "I'm your humble servant my lord, I just didn't think you'd appreciate it if our...  _guest's_ identity got known."

one of dark lord's eyebrows went up. "guest?" 

"yes my lord." and he tilted his head to the bed.

On the bed was a naked, bruised and clearly unconscious Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

dark lord's eyes grew cold, and his face hardened.

"Lucius, would you care to explain  _why_ Harry Potter is lying on that bed? Did you think I'd like to play house with my enemy?" the room grew dark and cold with each word, and dark lord's magic danced around him, ready to attack whoever dared to oppose him. _Is this even Lucius? surely the Malfoy lord would not be stupid enough to bring that boy to a guest room of his home, specially when his master was residing there? If Potter boy was captured, he should have been placed at the most secure cell in the dungeons - where magic was sucked out of the prisoner - not in one of the guest rooms of Malfoy manor. Maybe this is an imposter, someone who_ _polyjuiced to look like Lucius..._

He grabbed Lucius's hand and placed the tip of his wand on dark mark on his forearm. Lucius gasped and his skin got hot, the snake on his dark mark began to  hiss and slither around the skull. Well, this mark was his and not an illusion, or else it would not react to his magic. Lucius who had been silent until this moment said "please my lord, I can explain it..."

"talk, and make it fast or you _and_ Mr.Potter would join the other prisoners in dungeons."

"He was kept in a cell, collared and chained to the floor. Two of the Weasleys were there, we captured and brought  them to dungeons."

"and why didn't you put Potter in dungeon too? I thought you had a cell specially made for him." _And who had captured the boy in the first place?_ he thought to himself.

"Because, my lord, they were not there to break him out. they were his jailers,  I heard them talking about having to move him to a new location because of someone getting suspicious. I didn't want everyone to know we have Potter, so I sealed the Weasley's cell so no one but you can get in, and brought the boy here. no one else saw him. just me."

dark lord frowned. "Do you mean that the light side's golden boy was imprisoned for the past five years, by the people he was trying to save? And with this raid we actually SAVED him?"

"I'm not sure about how long he was locked up, but there is something wrong with him. He seemed dazed, didn't react to anything. And we most definitely saved him, one of the Weasleys was talking about a curse they had put on the boy and how the pain was not enough to make him obey orders, and needing another session."

dark lord took a closer look and saw the boy was like skeleton, his skin had a yellowish tint, bruises in various state littered his body, and there were dark circles under his eyes. His right hand and left foot looked odd, like it had been broken and didn't heal properly.

"He was conscious when you got to him?"

"His eyes were open, but unfocused, and like I said  he had no reaction at all. I put him to sleep and brought him here."

"go to my room and tell Severus and Draco to bring veritaserum to the dungeons, then get back here and guard the boy. I have some questions that need answers."

"Yes my lord."

********************

Annoyed didn't even start to describe how Severus felt at this moment. First there was a raid that obviously had no purpose at all, the ruins were empty, just a couple of Weasleys were there doing god knows what, and nothing of value was found. then he came to find Draco in their room, upset about not being on raid, and now Lucius was here, glaring daggers at him (when he came in, Severus's hand was in Draco's pants) and apparently they were suppose to go to dungeons and have the _pleasure_ of hearing Weasleys blabbering or screaming - well, the screaming part _was_ pleasing, but not enough to mend his sour mood.

they entered the dungeons and headed toward the last cell in right corridor. As they passed the cells he could hear whimpers and moans, and Draco got a little closer to him. Severus was glad that after the disappearance of Potter brat, he had cut all ties with Dumbledore and his crazy theories and insane strategies, or he would be here in one of this cells, hungry, freezing, in pain and waiting - and wishing - for his death. Now he had two lovers who didn't expect anything from him except being honest and loyal, and he loved them both.

cutting ties with Order had been easier than he thought would be possible. Two days after Potter's 15th birthday, brat vanished from face of the earth and no one could find him, not even the great Albus Dumbledore, or the boy's dog father. Black thought Severus had kidnapped him for the dark lord, Albus seemed to think Potter would come back on his own and claim victory over dark side, and everyone else were trying to find the brat and acted like headless chickens. So after a month of no clues, one day Severus packed his stuff, left a note saying that now that the golden boy was missing he didn't have any obligations to their cause, and then left the castle and crazy goat for good.

Entering the cell he saw his lord - or Marvolo, when they were alone - was there, looking at the shivering forms of Molly and Ronald Weasley. At triwizard tournament final, using Potter's blood for the ritual had unexpected effects like restoring dark lords sanity and looks. Now he looked like a very handsome 30 years old man with brown eyes and black hair. Of course their lord didn't want this to be known so he would make an illusion every time he met someone other than Severus or Draco. So here he was, the most feared wizard alive, looking at Weasleys with narrowed blood red eyes. The woman was hugging her son and trying to shield him and failed miserably.

"Did you summoned us my lord?"

Dark lord looked at Severus and said "Ah, you're here. Did you bring what i asked?"

Now Molly and Ronald were looking at him too. Molly said "Se...Severus! you're alive?" her voice was trembling.

Severus pretended to not hear her and silently handed a vile of veritaserum to his lover, while one of Draco's brows went up. "And why seeing him alive surprises you?"

Her eyes widened. Ron looked at them with a smirk on his face and said "Ah, he didn't tell you about his oath?"

Marvolo's eyes narrowed farther and he looked at Severus. "what oath is he talking about?"

Severus looked at the floor and spoke with a soft voice. "An oath to keep the potter brat safe."

"because of his dead mother? or because Dumbledore pushed for it?"

"both."

"we will talk about this later. No wonder they are surprised to see you alive."

"my lord?"

"It seems like this raid had a purpose after all. We _rescued_ Harry potter from that ruin."

Draco asked "Potter is here?!"

Severus said "what? But I didn't see anyone beside these two?"

"Because for once Lucius used his brain and brought the boy here before anyone could see him. From what I saw and what Lucius told me, Potter have been imprisoned by these two, and had been tortured and abused for the past five years. Now I want to know what is going on here." Draco looked shocked. Severus was pale as a sheet and wondered how was he still alive if what he heard was true.

Ron spat at floor and said "Like we would tell you anything! And I always knew you were a traitor, you slimy disgusting son of a bitch! And don't make me start on Ferret face."

"crucio!" and the insolent brat fell on ground, screaming and writhing, while Draco started to laugh and Molly tried to attack the dark lord with her bare hands, screaming "leave my baby alone you monster!"

Severus cast a binding spell at her, and after a minute dark lord ended the curse. "Let this be your first lesson, boy. NEVER insult Severus or Draco. now, open your mouth." when mother and son only glared and did not as they were told, dark lord cast imperio on them and made them swallow 5 drops each. The additional 2 drops would take any resistance they may have, and they would not remember what they told afterwards.

after a moment of silence, dark lord began with Molly. "where were you this afternoon?"

"I was at old Black Mansion."

"Where you alone there?"

"No, my son and Harry were also there."

"Why were you there?"

"Harry was locked up there, I was going to feed him, and Ron had a session. Then we were going to move him to a new location."

Dark lord looked at Severus and asked "did she have any food with her?"

"no, just a blend of four and water in a bottle, and a vile of some kind of nutrition potion, I have to check to see what kind."

 "do it." then dark lord turned to molly. "why move him?"

"someone was getting suspicious and we didn't want to take any chances."

with hearing this, dark lord smirked. " Who was getting suspicious?"

"my twin sons."

Three dark wizards looked surprised. "well it looks like we found our secret spy, what a pleasant surprise."

Then he turned to Ron. "what did she mean about session?"

"Potter needed sex."

Dark lord frowned. "He _needed sex_? why?"

"Because he is an omega and should have sex at least once a month. I had punished him and withhold it for 2 months. If he didn't have sex in next 48 hours he will die."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the ending, but i promise to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again.  
> thank you soooooo much for kudos ^_^

For a minute everyone was silent, then Draco started to laugh so hard that his eyes watered. "That was the most absurd thing I've heard in my life! Omega! Potter, an omega!" and he continued to laugh.

Dark lord looked confused, and Severus was mumbling something about morons under his breath while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Marvolo frowned. "What is he talking about? I've never heard about omegas. What is it?"

Severus looked at him and with a bored voice said "It's a bedtime story for children my lord. Supposedly, omegas are gift from lady magic herself to magical community, they are blessed wizards who have more raw magical power, can do anything they desire, like vanishing an entire village or make a storm or curse the weather so there would be no rain for years."

"How much more power they have? And why i have not heard about them before?"

"Well it's said they have about 3 times more than a normal wizard, and you have not heard because by the time children are ready to go to Hogwarts, they don't believe in that nonsense anymore."

"And the sex part?"

"I have no idea what he is talking about."

Draco said "Well I can answer that. Omegas need to mate so that the power would be shared with another witch or wizard, and would not kill them." When he saw the look Severus was giving him, he added "what? I was bored at one of Christmas parties, and there was a book about legends in my fathers library. I was nine!"

Marvolo turned to Molly. "why do you think he is an omega?"

"Dumbledore said so. He had known this since Lily was pregnant, because of the high level of magical powers."

Severus asked "And the abuse?"

"It was necessary, so when he came back to magical world, he would not be wilful and would obey what he was told to do."

Severus stared at her for a moment. "you mean he was abused as a child as well?"

"yes, the beating and doing chores and hunger had tamed his magic."

Severus's hands started to shake. Lily's son, his best friend's only child had been abused so badly that had suppressed his magic. And he had believed that old coot's word about Potter's home and never thought to check it himself.

"how did you manage to kidnap him? Albus was sure that he was safe. Did he know you had him?"

"Albus arranged it himself. Harry's omega powers had awakened after his 15 birthday so we had to do something. He went to Harry's home and told him he was going to stay with us, apparated him to old Black Mansion and stunned him. Ron and I were waiting. we brought him to one of dungeon cells and chain him to the floor. Then Ron had his first session."

Severus and Draco looked sick and dark lord's eyes grew cold. "So you raped him while he was unconscious?"

Ron said "yes."

"your powers are below the average right now. didn't you get any powers from Potter?"

"We think that part is just a myth."

"If he is so powerful and you did not get some of his powers, how did you manage to keep him there?"

"the first two months we kept him unconscious, just woke him to feed. then he did as he was told."

Marvolo's eyes narrowed. "why?"

"One time we woke him and he found out he was pregnant. we threatened the child."

The lovers eyes grew wild. "PREGNANT?"

"yeah. we didn't know it could happen."

"what happened to baby?"

"He lost the first one, we didn't know he had to have a special nutrition potion."

Severus grew cold. "Special... like the one you had, when we brought you here? you mean he is pregnant right now?"

"no, but I was going to get him up the duff."

Severus relaxed a bit, but then tensed again. "you said _first one_. how many children he has?"

"currently none. the first one was lost in fourth month of pregnancy because he didn't get the potion. the second and third died a week after they were born. the fourth died past week, two months after birth."

Draco whimpered "oh god..."

Marvolo pressed on. he wanted every fact he could get, and wanted to end this interrogation as fast as possible. "and cause of the infants death?"

"because they were taken from him. At first we thought they would imprint on him if Potter got to hold them, so we never showed them to him. Then we thought milk was the reason for the death of first two, so  for the third baby we cursed Potter to produce milk even when there was no baby to feed, and milked him to give the baby. after it died we think it was because baby imprinted on him during pregnancy."

Now even Marvolo was furious. "you mean you used **Lactantium Perpetuum** * on him? That's one of the banned dark curses from medieval times!"

Molly said "we had no choice, the baby had to live to take Harry's place at war."

Marvolo said "one last question. Lucius said he was dazed and showed no reaction at all. what was the cause?"

"after the last birth he tried to grab the baby, I beat him and broke his hand and leg. Dumbledore thinks losing this baby effected his mind."

At this point Draco was nauseated, Severus wanted to murder these monsters, and Marvolo was furious as well. "come. I can't stomach being with them in the same room for one more second."

As they exited the dungeons, Draco huddled closer to his lovers and shivered. "If we didn't use your veritaserum, Severus, I'd say they were lying, but..."

Severus put his hand on Draco's waist, and with a low voice said "I know."

"four babies! four magical children who didn't get to live because of them!"

They reached the guest room which Potter was in, and entered to find Lucius sitting on a chair facing the bed. He had dropped a blanket on the boy's body and was watching him with a frown.

Marvolo asked "Any thing happened?"

Lucius who had not noticed their entrance, jumped from the chair and bowed his head. "No my lord. He didn't wake up, but his breathing has become labored."

"you are dismissed. Severus will take it from here."

Lucius took one look at their faces and decided it was not wise to disobey his master right now. What ever happened in the dungeons had made the dark lord furious, Severus was not better, and Draco looked ill. He bowed and left the room without another word, thankful for getting away from them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lactantium Perpetuum: forever milking. Obviously it was not in the original books, I made it up. 
> 
> what do you think so far? let me know...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there.  
> first: thank you for reviews and kudos!!! wow!
> 
> soooooooooo sorry for the delay. there was a problem at work and i got max 4 hours of sleep each night in past two weeks (slept for 16 hours yesterday and then had a nasty headache 0_O)
> 
> here is the new chapter. hope you'll enjoy it ^_^

after the door closed, Marvolo once again let the glamours go and looked like himself.

 

"Severus, take a look at him."

 

The Potions master went to the bed and pulled the blanket, and nearly gasped. The boy's body was a mess. there were bruises everywhere and he was sweating and shivering, and was obviously malnourished. His breasts looked puffy and odd, and Severus was confused for a moment, then he remembered the curse and swore under his breath. He cast a diagnostic spell, looked at the foot long parchment that showed the result of the charm and swore some more. At least the red headed fools had told the truth about pregnancies. Of course the truth serum he made worked perfectly, but still he couldn't completely believe what he had heard until now. He skipped minor injuries and birth sections. The life threatening section was empty so Severus went for critical injuries. In critical section, the first thing that caught his eye was the dangerously high magical level, it was 312. It was not at life threatening section of the list, although this level usually killed any other witch or wizard - a normal wizard's magical core had 150-175 unit reserved power, and in rare cases like Marvolo or Dumbledore, 192 and 187 unit. 230 was critical and 250 killed any wizard. As he was looking, the the magical reserve gained 1 unit. Severus cast a reversed Tempus charm that started counting the seconds. After 94 seconds the magical level went up again. Severus frowned, he did not know how much more the boy's magic could increase without killing him and blowing up  Malfoy manor and half of  Wiltshire, but it was inevitable.

In the mean time,Marvolo was thinking about ways to use this situation to his favor. Dumbledore had made a grave mistake and he intended to use it to end the war once and for all. And Potter was the key. People would hate Dumbledore for abusing him and killing his children - even if it was not intentional, the fault was Dumbledore's. But first he had to make sure the boy stayed alive. besides, Potter's health had a direct effect on Severus's life. He did not know how the ought had not killed Severus so far, but was pretty sure that at this stage, if the boy died, so would Severus. 

What was taking so long? Severus looked troubled and it was never a good sign. Marvolo cleared his throat and when he didn't get any respond, he called Severus's name. "Severus, what did you find? will he make it?" 

Draco who had been nervelessly fidgeting beside Marvolo, stopped and looked at Severus. He could not bring himself to glance at Potter, he was not cruel or heartless. The boy had been abused practically his hole life! And on top of that, had lost 4 child. He remembered how hard it had been on his parents, when his mother had a miscarriage. They mourned his sibling's death for years and children were still a sore subject for them. In fact, the main reason his father was not happy about him being gay and with Marvolo and Severus was because he would not have any children this way. 

Severus looked at his lovers and said "There is no life threatening injury at the moment, he has several critical ones, including a broken rib that has healed badly and is pressuring his right lung, he's extremely malnourished, and has a high fever, almost all of his bones have been broken at some point and some of them had not been healed properly. But what is bothering me is his magical core. His magical reserve is much higher than fatal point for normal witches and wizards, but not life threatening for him, although it is increasing, one unit in every 94seconds."

The dark lord looked thoughtful. "Do you think it will stop eventually, or is it going to go on and explode?"

"I'm not sure yet, but in the last 10 minutes there was no change is increasing rate. What do you plan to do, if it gets too much?" 

"Leave that to me. What do you think we should do? The same thing that red headed boy was planing to do?"

Severus looked thoughtful. Marvolo's words had reminded him of Ronald and his actions, and an idea had formed in his mind. Not that he would do the same thing that Weasly did, he was no rapist. But the end result of his actions...

meanwhile hearing Marvolo's words, Draco was shocked and after seeing Severus's expression, he blanched.  "Tell me you are joking and not seriously considering this? This is not even funny!"

Severus told him "Calm down Draco." and then returned to Marvolo. "I need to do some research, but I think we can control his core without doing something as savage as raping him, and use a potion instead. Although this solution may be not so far from rape."

"Alright. And about his core? how will we know it is in fatal zone? we can't look at that parchment constantly for unknown amount of time."

"I'll put a charm on it to ring an alarm if any injuries appeared in fatal section." 

And with that Severus was out of the room, rushing to the fireplace so he could floo to Spinner's End. He had a solution to this problem but had to make sure about ingredients and possibilities of his theory. There was no time to lose. 

when he came out of his fireplace, he went straight to library, searching for one of his oldest books. He suspected that it had belonged to Salazar Slytherin's son, who had invented this potion to double the magical community's population growth. But there was a problem with it...

Severus shuddered. He really didn't want to use this on the poor boy, he had suffered enough, but they had no other choice. Potter would die. He couldn't help Lily, but he would make sure her son would live, even through this vile method. 

***

An hour latter, Severus had gathered every ingredient he'd need for his potion, And made his way to Malfoy manor's potion lab. It was midnight but he knew he'd not be able to sleep, and there was no time to waste. Upon entering the lab, he saw Draco was there, sitting on a stool and browsing one of Severus's notebooks on potions.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Marvolo?"

Draco looked up, his grey eyes had a shine that Severus had not seen in a long time. "I'm here to help you brew."

Severus moved  towards his desk and placed the ingredients on it. "how did you know to come here?"

"You told us there was a potion that would help Potter, and I doubt that it'd be something you have in your cupboard, ready at hand. So... what is this potion about? How will it help Potter?"

Severus didn't want to explain it twice, once for Draco and again for Marvolo. So he said "we don't have time. If you want to help, get the crystal cauldron and bronze rod."

Draco's brows went high. "Uh... Do you mean bronze cauldron and crystal rod?"

"No, I mean exactly what i said. Go fetch them already! Why are you staring like a first year gryffindor with cheese for brain?"

Draco blushed and scrambled to get what Severus wanted. They started to brew the potion, carefully preparing and adding herbs, phoenix tear, unicorn blood (freely donated to be used) and acromantula venom.  


Draco didn't want to distract Severus while brewing, but when they took the potion off the fire to cool, he asked "Sev? I know you're the best potion master in country, but... do you think anyone can survive taking this potion? I mean, any of those last three ingredients would be risky to use in a healing potion and makes it extremely unstable, but adding all three... wouldn't it overwhelm his body? Specially his core? He is under enough stress a it is..."

Severus was quite for few minutes, then after he bottled the potion, he said "this is not a healing potion."

Draco blinked, it was 4 a.m and his mind couldn't process what he was hearing. "not a healing potion? Shouldn't we try and heal Potter?"

Severus gave him a half smile, his lover was so adorable when he was sleep deprived. "Yes, we will try to do that. Now come on, lets get this over with, unless you'd rather go to bed and let me and Marvolo handle this?"

Draco shook his head vigorously. "no, no. I'm good. Better than good. Let's do it!"

Severus shook his head and his smile grew. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Draco was a twelve years old gryffindor. 

 


End file.
